Legacy Tradition
by Aye436
Summary: Después de un año lleno de aventuras el nuevo trío dorado se dispone a iniciar su segundo año en Hogwarts, pero como a sus padres, los problemas parecen perseguirlos a su paso, más cuando se le añade un legado de tradición que requiere todas sus habilidades mágicas para protegerlo. Mientras que nuevas fuerzas oscuras parecen crecer en el mundo entero.
1. El Legado de Merlín

_¡Hola, de nuevo!_

_¿Me extrañaron? Espero que no haya sido así del todo. Aunque yo les voy a confesar que sí, los extrañé. Estoy súper contenta por re emprender esta aventura con ustedes, les agradezco la paciencia que han mostrado conmigo, con mi locura y con el "nuevo" mundo que generé a partir de nuestro querido mundo mágico de Harry Potter que creó JK hace 15 años atrás. Cada vez estamos más cerca de revivir una aventura original de ese mundo (se aproxima la película de Newt Scamander), ¿no están ansiosos? Hace nada ya anunciaron a los protagonistas de _A Casual Vacancy_, por lo que me muero de ansias de saber sobre Newt Scamander pronto._

_Este fic es sólo una especie de homenaje a ese mundo al que por tantos años nos adentramos (y lo seguimos haciendo). Así que espero que esta travesía que, como dije en Next Generation, recién comienza sea de su agrado._

_Sin ninguna otra cosa que relatar por mi parte…_

_*_Me aclaro la garganta y apunto con mi varita a la pantalla* _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

* * *

_**Summary:**__ Después de un año lleno de aventuras el nuevo trío dorado se dispone a iniciar su segundo año en Hogwarts, pero como a sus padres, los problemas parecen perseguirlos a su paso, más cuando se le añade un legado de tradición que requiere todas sus habilidades mágicas para protegerlo. Mientras que nuevas fuerzas oscuras parecen crecer en el mundo entero._

_**Dsiclaimer:**__ Los nombres y lugares de Harry Potter© son propiedad de Warner Bros., Little Brown y de la "Reina" J. K. Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el tiempo y… jugar con ellos._

* * *

«Sabrás que para ti no habrá descanso,  
La paz no está contigo, tampoco la fortuna:  
El signo así lo ordena.  
Te pagan bien los astros esta guerra:  
Por más breve que sea la cuenta de tu vida,  
Pequeña no será.»

—_José Saramago, Signo de Escorpión_

* * *

**EL LEGADO DE MERLÍN**

Scorpius Malfoy miró por la ventana de la recámara que estaba ocupando en casa de sus abuelos maternos, la vista daba hacia una de las playas francesas que él consideraba como una de las más hermosas que jamás había visto. El lugar era tranquilo y acogedor. El abuelo Hyperion había sido el diseñador y arquitecto de la casa en la que Scorpius y sus padres estaban pasando las vacaciones, algo que se notaba de inmediato al ver estilo y los intricados detalles medievales que le había añadido al lugar. El lugar que más le gustaba de toda aquella vieja y lujosa casona era la pequeña biblioteca que había en el segundo piso, justo al lado del despacho de su abuelo. Había encontrado aquella habitación a sus cinco años, cuando había ido a visitar a sus abuelos en las vacaciones, desde ese entonces se había vuelto uno de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo, cada que iba de visita tenía la costumbre de reunirse con su abuelo por las tardes para leer uno de sus libros o cuentos favoritos, algo que se había convertido en una especie de tradición entre ellos. El chico soltó un suspiro mientras se volvía para terminar de ordenar sus pertenencias que había llevado consigo para esas vacaciones. Hacía por lo menos dos años en los que el chico no visitaba a sus abuelos, por lo que esperaba que su cita con su abuelo aún siguiera en pie. Algo que diferenciaba a los abuelos Greengrass de los Malfoy era que los primeros parecían no darle importancia al hecho de que el año anterior Scorpius hubiese sido seleccionado en la Casa de Gryffindor en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, por el contrario, parecían orgullosos de que su nieto estuviera en una noble Casa, más aún después de su participación en los eventos que habían ocurrido hacía unos dos meses en la escuela.

Aquél pensamiento lo hizo recordar a sus dos nuevos mejores amigos. No podía creer que hubiera tenido la suerte de generar tales lazos con las familias con las que más conflictos habían tenido los Malfoy en el pasado: los Potter y los Weasley. Sonrió al imaginarse la cara de odio de su abuelo si se llegaba a enterar cómo había despertado a todas sus compañeras del hechizo que una malvada bruja les había echado hacía unas semanas atrás. De entre sus cosas sacó una foto que había sido tomada en Navidad, en esta se encontraba riendo con Albus y Rose, quienes acababan de hacerle una broma tradicional a James.

Sí, sin duda su abuelo Lucius lo odiaría eternamente.

Él y sus padres habían llegado a Francia hacía poco menos de unas horas, a través de un transportador internacional que su madre había encargado al Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Según tenía entendido era una de las pocas formas de llegar hasta otro país (algunos magos de mente abierta optaban por la seguridad y la tranquilidad de un viaje en transporte muggle, mientras que otros se decidían por el transporte mágico —el Expreso Jossemite que partía del andén 7 ½ junto con otros tantos con destinos como Alemania o España—, además no faltaban los que preferían el método peligros de la Aparición —aquellos viajes siempre terminaban en algún punto en el Hospital Mágico más cercano—). Pero debido a que su madre quería llegar cuanto antes a su casa, habían tenido que tomar el primer transportador a Cotês–d'Armor y de ahí aparecerse hasta la casa de sus abuelos en Saint–Brieuc. Era un lindo pueblo costeño, que tenía uno de los magníficos puertos que Scorpius jamás había visto en su vida, por no mencionar tampoco las largas tradiciones mágicas que plagaban esa zona de la Bretaña Francesa.

Alguien llamó a su puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Adelante— dijo, mientras colocaba con cuidado la fotografía en su mesita de luz.

—¿No vas a saludar a tu abuelo? —la voz grave y solemne de Hyperion Greengrass resonó en la habitación.

Scorpius se volteó con rapidez, para luego correr a abrazar a su abuelo, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Hyperion Greengrass era un hombre imponente, pese a su edad tenía el porte y la agilidad de un mago joven. Su rostro estaba enmarcado por una barba castaña larga y entre cana, tenía las facciones propias de un león de aspecto fiero. Sólo sus ojos azules eran los que delataban el verdadero sentimiento de aquél hombre que de lejos parecía duro y frío. Estos brillaban con alegría de tener a su nieto en brazos, sano y salvo.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —quiso saber Scorpius—. La abuela dijo que no llegarías hasta más tarde.

Su abuelo río con ganas.

—Me parece que alguien ha perdido la noción del tiempo.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y miró de reojo su reloj de muñeca. Sintió sus mejillas arder al darse cuenta que llevaba por lo menos tres horas intentando acomodar sus pertenencias, un record que seguro quedaría para la historia.

—¿Aún sigue en pie la hora de lectura? —le preguntó Hyperion—, si estas ocupado podemos dejarlo para más tarde.

—¡No! —se apresuró a decirle Scorpius—. Digo, no. No, abuelo. Podemos ir a tu despacho.

—Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, ¿no es así, mi muchacho? —a Scorpius no le pasó inadvertida la sonrisa misteriosa que cruzó por los labios de su abuelo.

¿Descubriría por fin lo que su padre tanto evadía decirle? Sin decir nada más, Hyperion Greengrass comenzó a caminar rumbo a la Biblioteca seguido por un Scorpius que no dejaba de tener preguntas en su mente. A penas hubo entrado en aquella habitación que tanto le gustaba, el rubio pareció relajarse. El aroma a libros y canela que inundaba el ambiente tenía ese efecto en él.

—Extrañaba este lugar—murmuró.

—¡Ya lo creo! —sonrió su abuelo, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones que había junto a la chimenea que se encontraba apagada. Scorpius lo imitó. — He escuchado que has tenido un par de aventuras este año.

—¡Ya lo creo! —le imitó Scorpius, haciendo que su abuelo soltara una carcajada que hizo retumbar el vidrio de los cristales de las ventanas.

—No sabes cómo te extrañamos— dijo al fin tu abuelo—, lamento no haber podido estar para despedirte al principio del año, pero… tenía unos asuntos que debía de tratar con urgencia— Hyperion posó sus ojos azules en su nieto, como evaluándolo. Scorpius se sintió ligeramente incómodo—. Hay algo que quiero decirte, Scorp.

El chico sintió que su estómago se retorcía, ¿tan malo era lo que tenía que saber sobre su familia?

—¿Has escuchado sobre Emrys Merlín?

—Fue el mago más poderoso de su tiempo— se apresuró a responder—. Él fue quien ayudo al Rey muggle Arturo a construir Gran Bretaña.

—Así es mi muchacho, así es. Verás, Merlín fue un gran mago, no sólo por sus poderes, sino también por su mente. Muchos dicen que fue de esos casos locos donde el Sombrero Seleccionador no sabía dónde colocarlo y luego de unas horas su destino fue en Slytherin.

Scorpius sabía esa parte de la historia, era una especie de leyenda dentro de Hogwarts que a veces se susurraba en los pasillos. Y capaz era una de las razones por las que la Casa se había vuelto tan orgullosa desde tiempos memoriales.

—¿Cuánto sabes sobre profecías, Scorp? —le preguntó su abuelo.

—Poco— respondió con honestidad el chico. Adivinación era una materia que no le llamaba mucho la atención, pero lo poco que sabía era por la Historia de la Magia y por Albus. Sabía que las profecías podían hacer perder la cabeza a muchos magos, por eso no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—Veras, hace cientos de años, Merlín tuvo una visión. Una que permaneció en secreto por muchos años, especialmente porque iba dirigida a su familia. Cuando Merlín se enfrentó con una hechicera que se conoció por el nombre de Nimue— a Scorpius se le erizaron los bellos de la nuca, ¿sabía su abuelo sobre su encuentro con aquella misma mujer? —, supo que su familia corría peligro. Pero no era su familia directa, sino su familia futura. Su descendencia.

»Al principio no estaba seguro, pero luego lo confirmó por medio de una carta que le escribió su tía abuela Melusine Afalach— sí, es la misma Melusina de la que muchos textos a veces hablan—. Ella tenía el don de la visión más poderoso que jamás existió en toda Gran Bretaña. La familia de Merlín estaría destinada a guardar el secreto por el cual el Rey Arturo fue herido en la Batalla de Camlann, por el Mago Tenebroso Annwn Mordred.

—¿Annwn Mordred?

—Sí, ¿has escuchado algo sobre él?

—Alguien lo nombró y dijo algo sobre un caldero— respondió Scorpius, que no sabía cómo decirle a su abuelo lo que Nimue le había dicho en su encuentro en la Torre.

—Se hizo llamar a sí mismo el Amo de la Muerte, era en realidad el bastardo de Anna Morgause, hija de Goloris e Igraine Wleding, hermana de Morgana LeFay— Scorpius le miró sorprendido.

—¿Era el sobrino de Morgana?

—Así es, y lo curioso es de que le dio la espalda en un momento crucial de la historia. Muchos estudiosos dicen que Morgana era su madre, pero no era así. Como tampoco es real que fuera hijo de Arturo, esas son puras blasfemias contadas especialmente por los muggles que no tienen muy bien documentada esa época. Lo que sí se sabe en la comunidad mágica con certeza, es que su madre Ana, estuvo muy ligada a las artes oscuras, algo inusual puesto que incluso para su familia de druidas eran artes prohibidas que sólo los magos sedientos de poder manejaban, dedicando sus ritos al Rey del Inframundo, Annwn. De ahí que el nombre de su hijo fuera el mismo que el Rey del Mal.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

Hyperion suspiró.

—Como te dije, escuché de tus hazañas en Hogwarts por tu madre y tu padre. La preocupación que tenemos es por un legado que se dejó en esa época y que está vinculado con la visión que tuvo Merlín.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó algo dudoso Scorpius.

—La razón por la que en la familia de tu abuela no haya nacido un varón en generaciones. El llamado Legado Merliniano o Legado de Merlín, porque, verás Scorpius, tu abuela, tu madre, tu tía y, por ende, tú y Dorea, son descendientes de Emrys Merlín.

—¿Qué yo soy descendiente de Merlín? —soltó incrédulo— ¡Eso es imposible! No hay forma de saberlo— añadió con algo de preocupación en la voz.

Si lo que su abuelo le decía era cierto, entonces la amenaza de Nimue había sido hacia él y su familia. De sólo pensarlo sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

—Sí la hay, y lamento que hayas tenido que soportar tu encuentro con Nimue a oscuras de lo que realmente eres— Hyperion se paró y se dirigió hacia uno de los estantes de su biblioteca, Scorpius lo siguió con la mirada, aún anonado. Su abuelo movió un libro que hizo que el estante completo se moviera, dejando a su paso una entrada con escaleras que se dirigían hacia abajo. Scorpius nunca había sabido de un pasaje secreto en aquél lugar. —Sígueme, muchacho. Hay algo que tengo que enseñarte.

Scorpius se incorporó de su asiento y siguió a su abuelo por la oscuridad de aquél pasadizo, que sólo fue alumbrado por la punta de la varita del hombre mayor. El chico escuchaba el crujir de sus pasos. Luego de un rato llegaron a lo que parecía un pasillo amplio con dos direcciones.

—Jamás tomes la de la derecha—le advirtió su abuelo.

—¿Por qué?

—No querrás tener una muerte dolorosa.

Scorpius tragó en seco.

Su abuelo siguió caminando por el pasillo, adentrándose cada vez más en él. A Scorpius le parecía que habían descendido bastante, puesto que las paredes ahora parecían más de roca húmeda, como las había cerca del acantilado que daba a la Bahía Saint-Malo. Además el aire se había vuelto algo denso y con ese olor salino característico de las playas y costas.

—¿Ya casi llegamos? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Sólo un poco más—le respondió su abuelo antes de detenerse frente a lo que parecía una enorme pared de tierra y rocas. El camino llegaba hasta ahí, pero su abuelo seguía mirando frente a él como si estuviera buscando algo.

Con la luz de su varita Hyperion alumbró aquella pared natural, que llevaba un intrincado grabado de lo que parecía ser un laberinto.

—Hen Wen, imploro hoy de ti, la sabiduría que no hay en mí. De corazón puro y destino aún incierto, traigo conmigo al heredero; su hora ha llegado y la verdad ha de serle revelada por medio de los pergaminos que Emrys le ha dejado— Hyperion dejo de hablar por un momento y atrajo a Scorpius hacia delante de la pared, con algo de brusquedad levantó su mano derecha e hizo que Scorpius tocara la pared donde el símbolo estaba dibujado.

El rubio sintió como si su mano estuviera tocando agua templada, era una sensación agradable. Hasta que descubrió que de aquella intrincada forma comenzaba a brotar una luz azulada, que brilló hasta bordear su mano completa. Scorpius sintió como expulsaba su mano con algo de delicadeza, para luego formar una triqueta de luz. Había leído demasiado sobre el tema (además de escuchar a Rose en su momento) como para no saber que aquél símbolo había sido adquirido por Merlín como sello propio.

—Pas a pas, se va luènh— susurró su abuelo.

La pared tembló ligeramente para luego partirse mágicamente en dos, dejando una abertura lo suficientemente grande como para que un mago adulto cupiera por ella.

—¿Paso a paso se hace el camino? —quiso saber Scorpius, mientras seguía a su abuelo dentro de aquél nuevo pasaje.

—El destino se forja como un camino, al cual se irá andando…

—Paso a paso.

—Exacto.

Scorpius entonces se dedicó a prestar atención al lugar en donde estaban. Parecía una de las mazmorras de Hogwarts, circular y con baldosas de piedra. Lo único que delataba que aún estaban en algún punto cercano a la costa francesa eran las paredes llenas de roja y arena, que se mezclaban con el aire cálido y salino que había en el lugar. Su abuelo procedió a apagar entones su varita. La habitación tenía luz natural, pero Scorpius no podía aún descifrar de dónde provenía, ya que a pesar de que alumbraba perfectamente el centro de la estancia, los lugares más alejados seguían en la penumbra.

Justo en aquél centro había una especie de plataforma con las figuras de cuatro animales mágicos que Scorpius distinguió enseguida: un fénix, un grifo, un wyver y un dragón. Su abuelo se encaminó hacia allí, por lo que no le quedó otra opción más que seguirlo.

—_Habeas data_—Hyperion apuntó al suelo, el cual tembló un poco bajo sus pies mientras del suelo surgía un pódium de piedra caliza, que tenía grabado en cada uno de sus cuatro lados un símbolo que Scorpius sólo había visto unas veces. En el cuello de su madre.

—¿Qué es ese símbolo?

Su abuelo le sonrió, parecía haber esperado esa pregunta por parte su nieto tan observador. El símbolo en cuestión se trataba de dos círculos siendo atravesados por una línea recta perfecta, con dos puntas que parecían de flecha.

—Vesica Piscis. La unión divina de lo femenino con lo masculino, atravesada por la magia del amor. Fue un símbolo que usó la casa de Afallach, como se le conoce con el inglés moderno, Avalón, antes de pasar a ser Myddrin o Merlín, cuyo símbolo es una triqueta dentro de un círculo— Hyperion hizo una pausa en la que se dedicó a observar a su nieto—. Adelante, los pergaminos te esperan.

Scorpius le miró sin comprender del todo, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que arriba de pódium había una serie de pergaminos viejos que esperaban a que alguien les leyera. Jamás en toda su vida habría estado preparado para lo que le sería revelado a continuación.

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,_

_Vuestro momento ha llegado. Mi nombre es Emrys Merlín y vos sois el heredero de éste legado…_

El chico leyó aquellas palabras una y otra vez, ¿era real todo aquello? Miró a su abuelo, pero esté tenía los ojos cerrados como orando una plegaria en silencio.

_Desde el principio de los tiempos fuerzas del bien y el mal han levantado huestes en una eterna lucha. Si vos estáis leyendo esto ahora, es porque nuevamente la paz de vuestro mundo ha sido alterada._

_Un largo camino te espera, y sólo los acontecimientos que habéis vivido recientemente, son la prueba viviente de que el legado es vuestro por derecho. Desciendes de los creadores de Prydain, pero también de aquellos que comenzaron a instruir la magia para el bien. El príncipe druida Ynis Afallach, de Insula Avalonsis, era mi abuelo, padre de mi madre, la princesa Charis de Afallach, quien tomó por esposo al druida Taliesin Ambrosius Myddrin, descendiente de la Casa Myddrin de Roma. Su matrimonio había sido predicho, muchos años antes por la gran Angharad de Llyr, hija de Pwyill y Rihannon, quien me instruyó en el momento adecuado, igual que ahora hago yo con vos._

_Al unirse mis padres en matrimonio, se convirtieron en un Culhwch _—_aquellos destinados a esconder a la puerca blanca, mejor conocida como Hen Wen_—, _este legado llevaba consigo el conocimiento de un artilugio mágico tan poderoso como las Tres Reliquias de la Muerte._

Scorpius recordó lo que el Fraile Gordo había insinuado hacía ya unos meses atrás. Entre los muggles conocían esa pieza como el nombre de "_El Santo Grial_".

_Cuando me vi envuelto en la campaña por proteger Camelot e instruir al joven Rey muggle, Arturo Pendragón, jamás me imaginé que llegaría a ser yo el que causase el gran pesar que a vuestra familia acongoja desde hace siglos. Maldecidos por una profecía hecha por mi propia tía abuela, Melusine, sólo hijas mujeres tendría mi descendencia. Cuando un varón naciera en ella debería haber logrado cumplir los doce años de edad, para poder reclamarse así como heredero. _

_Siglos han pasado, varios de estos niños murieron antes de ver su décimo segundo cumpleaños. Sólo vos, has sobrevivido a tal lucha. Vuestro camino no ha sido fácil desde que nacisteis. Una cruz pesada lleváis en los hombros y lamento ser yo la causa de que esta pese aún más._

_He visto los prejuicios que ha vuestra generación rodean. He visto tu carga y los posibles caminos que has de llevar. Tu carga no es pequeña y el camino no es fácil, pero recuerda que pas a pas, se va luèh. Aunque sé quién eres y a dónde vas, deberás primero pasar siete pruebas de carácter para poder iniciarte como líder de los Guardianes del Ocaso, a los que sólo pertenecen aquellos a lo que se les ha sido revelado el secreto _—_haya sido por matrimonio, o por revelación como sucedió no hace poco_—._ Las siete pruebas no son fáciles y serán algo riesgosas para cumplir, pero tengo fe en vos, porque tu sangre es más mágica de lo que alguien podría soñar jamás._

_Aquí están mis pequeñas instrucciones para que lleves a cabo tu tarea: busca en los confines de la zona más profunda del Lago donde yo hubiere estudiado, allí encontraréis a una amable amiga que por siglos me ha guardado un grimorio que contiene todo lo que necesitaréis aprender para proteger lo que los Guardianes han mantenido oculto y que los Caballeros Walpurgis tanto codician. Una vez te hagas del libro, sabrás la clave para poder entrar en el laberinto que oculta en su centro este famoso artilugio. Confío en que cuando llegue el momento sabréis que hacer con él, pero recuerda, sólo los puros de corazón y mente pueden ser el arma contra su magia._

_No tengáis miedo, mi heredero. He dejado ojos y manos que te ayudarán en el camino._

_¡Qué la magia esté con vos!_

_Merlín_

Cuando Scorpius terminó de leer, levantó la vista y miró a su abuelo con una mezcla de sentimientos.

—Tu camino recién empieza, Scorpius—la voz de Hyperion resonó en la habitación, haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

* * *

_¿Alguien se la veía venir? Bueno, a decir verdad _Next Generation _dejó muchas pistas en el camino, pero creo que, a pesar de ser el primer capítulo, es necesario que se aclare lo que sucedió en el Primer Año. Conforme vaya avanzando la historia, verán un poco más ese camino entramado que Merlín vio para su heredero._

_La razón por la que en la familia de Astoria no haya habido varones surgió de una leyenda que leí sobre la familia real de los Thudor. Los que me conozcan a fondo sabrán que adoro las historias artúricas y la parte de la nobleza inglesa, especialmente del período de la Guerra de las Rosas, Ana Bolenna y la época Dorada. En esta ocasión tomé la leyenda de que Elizabeth Woodville era descendiente de Melusina, ella junto con su hija Elizabeth de York, echó una maldición sobre los responsables del asesinato de sus dos hijos (de los que surge la leyenda del _El Príncipe y el Mendigo_) a quienes dieron muerte en la Torre de Londres. Supuestamente el hechizo cayó en la familia de su difunto esposo, especialmente en el Rey Ricardo III, pero si uno lee bien la historia los responsables habían sido los familiares de Henry Thudor VII, con quien se casó Elizabeth York. Su primer hijo, Arturo, murió a la edad de 13 años (he aquí otro guiño a esa historia en el fic), lo que logró que Henry VIII fuera el único heredero al trono. Y bueno, esa es un poco la historia sintetizada de los York y los Thudor._

_Espero realmente que les haya gustado. En el siguiente capítulo conocerán un poco más a la familia Greengrass, especialmente a cierto personaje con el que ya me he encariñado: Dorea Matheson._

_Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo para decir por ahora. Así que, aguardo impaciente sus reviews._

_Un beso grande, nos leemos a la próxima._

_¡Travesura realizada!_

_Aye436_


	2. Dorea

_¡Feliz Año!_

_Sé que tardé un poco… bueno, en realidad mucho. La única excusa es que mi vida ha sido caótica desde hace unos meses: primero me mudé (la buena nueva es que en este nuevo lugar tengo mi propio espacio para poder quedarme un sábado hasta tarde escribiendo, eso si el cansancio no me mata primero, jaja), me uní a un concurso de escritura (el cual no logré completar por cuestiones de salud), en el trabajo se produjeron cambios que me dejaron agotada, me enfermé (un mes y medio de gripa) y bueno, recién hasta hoy dije, me tomo el tiempo libre para escribir LT. _

_Bueno, por otro lado, han pasado mil y un cosas desde la última vez que nos leímos. Como el cumple de Albus y Rose, quienes les mandan muchas gracias por los buenos deseos y esperan que sus aventuras les llenen de magia y un poco de alegría, tanto como lo hicieron las aventuras de sus padres (creadas por alguien más magnifica que esta servidora que transmite su pensar #RowlingIsOurQueen)._

_En teoría ya con esto estaría estabilizada yo como para poder seguirle a la escritura, el caso es que realmente va a costar un poquitín porque los fines de semana termino más cansada que una ostra y a veces mis amigas me sacan a algún lado #LadiesNightModeOn (sí, mi vida social que antes era nula se expandió un poco, así que… ¡felicidades para mí!), por lo que mi pila termina agotándose un poco más. Aunque hace un par de días intenté escribir por el celular mientras estaba de viaje, lo que resultó un completo desastre #AyeIsNotDoingItAgain. Por ello les pido un poco de paciencia, puesto que no sólo mis salidas esporádicas son lo que se me viene, he estado haciendo trabajo solidario con mi equipo de trabajo, recién empezamos y está genial, lo malo… ocupa los fines de semana._

_¡Pero, alégrense! Porque no voy a dejar que la magia se apague, no seré tan rápida como Stephenie Meyer pero tampoco pretendo tardar lo que George Martin #SiGeorgeMeUnoAlFandomQueQuiereQueTerminesGOT _

_*_Me aclaro la garganta y apunto con mi varita a la pantalla* _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

* * *

_**Summary:**__ Después de un año lleno de aventuras el nuevo trío dorado se dispone a iniciar su segundo año en Hogwarts, pero como a sus padres, los problemas parecen perseguirlos a su paso, más cuando se le añade un legado de tradición que requiere todas sus habilidades mágicas para protegerlo. Mientras que nuevas fuerzas oscuras parecen crecer en el mundo entero._

_**Dsiclaimer:**__ Los nombres y lugares de Harry Potter© son propiedad de Warner Bros., Little Brown y de la "Reina" J. K. Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el tiempo y… jugar con ellos._

* * *

**DOREA**

Scorpius miró por la ventana de la recámara que estaba ocupando en casa de sus abuelos, afuera la marea azotaba con violencia las rocas que formaban el acantilado sobre el cual estaba construida la vieja casona. El rubio dudaba que la magia no hubiera mantenido de pie e intacta aquella vieja arquitectura, pues ahora comprendía que esta se erguía en aquella costa francesa desde hacía siglos.

Sintió como un nudo se le formaba de nuevo en el estómago. Hacía poco menos de veinticuatro horas se había enterado de que estaba destinado a ser el _Heredero de Merlín_, y si se lo preguntaban, no lo mentiría, estaba aterrado. ¿Cómo habían podido ocultarle semejante cosa? Aún podía recordar claramente las excusas que su padre le había dado, durante la cena, luego de que él y su abuelo regresaran a la casa por aquellos extraños pasadizos secretos de los que Scorpius jamás había oído o visto en sus anteriores visitas. ¿Por qué era que los adultos siempre querían protegerlos ocultándoles información? Algunos deberían de aprender de los errores del pasado, pensó recordando mayoritariamente el libro sobre historia moderna que había conseguido de la misma Biblioteca de su abuelo, y por el cual se enteró de algunas cosas de la Gran Guerra de Voldemort de las cuales su padre no le había hablado (como por ejemplo, el hecho de que Albus Dumbledore le había ocultado información crucial a Harry Potter durante gran parte de su vida), más que nada porque jamás supo de _ese _lado de la historia. Siempre era bueno tener las dos caras de una moneda, quizá por ello no se había sentido tan amenazado hacía casi un año atrás cuando había conocido a Albus y a Rose por primera vez y en persona.

Sus dos mejores amigos eran los hijos de los magos que eran considerados como la "realeza mágica moderna", ya que habían pertenecido al grupo de magos que se hacía llamar _El Ejército de Dumbledore_, el cual había sido creado con el propósito de preparar a los jóvenes para enfrentarse contra Voldemort y su hueste de Mortífagos. Y lo curioso de aquella amistad, era que su propio padre había pertenecido al bando de los villanos. Agradecía a Merlín que Albus hubiera visto más allá de su apellido, ya que con el tiempo forjó una gran amistad con el chico que luego se derivó en su prima pelirroja, Rose Weasley. Esa chica era un capítulo aparte, primero lo había pre juzgado, luego habían sido amigos, para luego pelear como perros y gatos, pero cuando ella estaba en apuros, hacía que saliera su lado Gryffindor… aún recordaba lo que tuvo que hacer para despertarla en el Bosque Prohibido, de sólo hacerlo sentía una especie de cosquilleo en las manos y sentía sus mejillas arder. Igualmente era un alivio que ella no supiera de aquello, sino ya estaría más muerto que el propio Merlín. Y por ironías del destino y la vida, ese mismo Merlín parecía quererse burlar de él.

—Aún no estabas listo—le explicó su abuelo con voz solemne, la cual retumbó en las paredes de roca en aquella extraña cueva, luego de que Scorpius hubiese terminado de asimilar lo que el mago Merlín le había dejado a modo de legado—. Y todavía no lo estás del todo, es por eso que debes de prepararte para lo que te espera.

—¿Y qué se supone que es eso?

—El guardián supremo. Eso es lo que eres por legado— le explicó—, por tradición familiar debes reclamar tu lugar y dirigir a los Guardianes del Ocaso en la próxima batalla de la humanidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque el bien y el mal siempre pelean, muchacho. Creí que todo este tiempo habías estado prestando atención a las historias que yo te contaba…

La cabeza le daba vueltas con preguntas que iban más rápido que la velocidad de la luz, pero sólo una escapó de sus labios.

—¿Por qué yo?

Hyperion Greengrass soltó un suspiro y se acercó con cautela a su nieto, tomándolo por los hombros y agachándose un poco para quedar a su altura. Dos pares de zafiros se miraron con cautela.

—¿Por qué no tú?

—Yo… yo no soy digno—comenzó el rubio, pensando especialmente en la aterradora noche que había pasado en la Torre de Nimue—. Los héroes son grandiosos, yo no soy un héroe. Soy sólo, un chico de doce años, ¡por Merlín! Soy sólo… Scorpius.

Hyperion esbozo una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, sólo Scorpius. ¿Te has preguntado por qué siempre tu magia parece desbordarse a niveles superiores que los de un mago "normal"? Recuerdo muy bien que en muchas ocasiones hiciste muestras de lo más extraordinarias y eso que aún no entrabas en Hogwarts, ni tenías tu varita.

Scorpius recordó entonces un momento preciso. Tendría no más de seis años y una de las plantas que su madre estaba cuidando en su jardín estaba marchitándose, había sentido mucha aflicción y pena por aquél ser, más porque sabía cuánto su madre amaba a esa planta. Con cuidado la había tomado en sus pequeñas manos y la había acunado, de entre las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas, una cayó sobre las hojas mustias de la planta. A penas ésta hubo tocado aquellas hojas secas, la flor cobró vida de nuevo.

—No puede ser—susurró Scorpius, los ojos de su abuelo lo miraban con cautela, como evaluándolo, lo cual lo ponía aún más nervioso—, es imposible. ¿Qué pasa si no quiero ser el heredero?

—El secreto morirá en ti y lo que debes de proteger puede llegar a ser dominado por aquellos con sed de poder. Sombras que surgen de la oscuridad para alimentarse de las esperanzas de los corazones puros para luego sembrarlos con odio y temor.

—¿Cómo Nimue?

Su abuelo hizo una mueca.

—No, ella sin duda era una de las pioneras de esas… _cosas_. Fue líder de las damas Walpurgis durante muchos años, ella fue quien preparó el camino a uno de los magos más oscuros de la historia mágica.

—¿Más que Voldemort?

Hyperion soltó una risita irónica, algo poco característico de un hombre como él.

—Querido nieto, ¡Voldemort era un niño a comparación del Rey del Mal!

Scorpius sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Algo le decía que aquella no sería la primera vez que escuchara ese nombre. Recordó con claridad la mirada severa de su abuelo al decirle las palabras que le siguieron a esa declaración.

—Tiempos oscuros se acercan Scorpius, y todavía te queda un camino largo que recorrer.

¿A qué se refería con ello? ¿Debía realmente encontrar aquello que Merlín le había encomendado? ¿Cómo iba a poder encontrar el Grimorio si no sabía a ciencia cierta a lo que aquél viejo brujo se refería? Soltó un suspiro de indignación provocando que Morgana ululara con aprensión desde su jaula que se encontraba cerca del alfeizar de la ventana. ¡Todo aquello era tan absurdo! ¿Por qué no había sido elegido para aquella tarea, Albus, por ejemplo? Toda la familia de su mejor amigo eran magos que llevaban sangre de héroes en las venas, ¡el padre de Albus era Harry Potter, por todos los cielos! En cambio su propio padre era un ex Mortífago. Una persona que hasta la fecha era repudiada en ciertos lugares, y cuyos amigos poseían ideales que iban en contra de las políticas que se predican en el Ministerio de Magia.

Con algo de brusquedad se levantó de su lugar en el escritorio y comenzó a caminar en círculos en su pequeña habitación sin importarle que su lechuza le mirara con desaprobación desde su perchero. Ya habría tiempo para dedicarle un sermón a Morgana, aquella lechuza tenía una personalidad única. De momento quería tratar de no pensar en lo que tenía que hacer, en los pasos que debía de seguir. Todo había sido muy raro, muy de prisa. Y había algo crucial que no sabía muy bien cómo hacer: decírselo a sus amigos.

Ya imaginaba la cara de asombro de Albus, que quizás duraría por un lapso de minutos para luego ayudarlo con cualquiera que fuera su aventura ese año. Por otro lado Rose sería la que más le daría un dolor de cabeza, por su forma de ser dudaba que Rose fuera a hacer otra cosa que no fuera consultar libros y ser cabezota. Pero, sentía que lo apoyarían. Aunque de nuevo, no sabía cómo decirlo. ¿Se los escribía en carta? No, eso sería demasiado impersonal y la carta podría ser interceptada… _Rayos, ya me estoy poniendo paranoico_, pensó con aplomo.

Se tumbó en su cama y comenzó a formular un plan que consistía en reunir a sus dos amigos en un lugar apartado cuando los viera en unas semanas por la final del Mundial de Quidditch en la costa de Marsella. Aun se preguntaba cómo iba a hacer el gobierno francés para ocultar a tanto magos en una ciudad que era muy concurrida y popular entre muggles. Aunque no le extrañaba en absoluto aquello, pues en el mundial anterior recordaba cómo habían tenido que hacer mil malabares en Argentina para llevar a cabo la competencia, aunque había habido algunos incidentes, especialmente con las mascotas de los equipos participantes, el Mundial fue uno de los más tranquilos de la historia.

El sonido de alguien tocando a su puerta lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

—¿Quién?

—Scorp, llegaron tus tíos, baja a saludar—anunció la voz de su madre con tono alegre, aunque a Scorpius no se le escapó que se sintiera algo tensa.

Su madre sin duda alguna era la que más preocupada estaba por el asunto del legado merlineano, y no era para menos. Él era su único hijo y parecía que a partir de ese momento tendría muchos más problemas que un chico normal de su edad.

Se levantó con pereza de la cama, deteniéndose unos segundos en el espejo para arreglar un poco la maraña de cabellos rubios que parecían saltar en todas direcciones.

—Deberías usar fijador—le dijo su reflejo rodando los ojos—, tu pelo es un desastre, incluso necesitas un corte.

—Gracias por el cumplido, me gusta más así.

Scorpius le sonrió desafiante, siempre era lo mismo con aquél espejo. Parecía que se había acostumbrado a la imagen de él de pequeño tratando de llevar el cabello tan pulcro como lo había llevado su padre antaño. Pero hacía cosa de un año que había decidido llevarlo al natural, no quería parecerse mucho a su padre y además, qué más daba si rompía las reglas de pulcritud de los Malfoy, ya había roto otras que eran consideradas peores, como ser amigo de los Potter y los Weasley, y Merlín no lo permitiera, había ido a Gryffindor. Irónicamente hasta había roto con la tradición de Merlín, quien como todos sus antepasados Malfoy, había ido a Slytherin, quizás era algo Greengrass, o Sauveterre, ya que su abuela había sido una gran Ravenclaw.

Escuchó las voces desde las escaleras, todos estaban en la sala de estar cercana a la puerta principal. Desde ahí incluso podía oler el té de arándanos, junto con el aroma dulzón de las delicias turcas que había preparado su abuela para aquella ocasión. Desde que tenía memoria, Scorpius recordaba que su abuela siempre les recibía con aquellos dulces, que había aprendido a hacer en uno de sus viajes a Turquía, cuando era pequeña. Desde entonces nunca faltaba en una celebración aquella golosina. Su madre le había contado en una ocasión, que ella y su tía Daphne solían despertarse en plena madrugada de algún cumpleaños o Navidad, para poder escabullirse en la cocina y robar unas cuantas delicias turcas sin que su madre se diera cuenta, cosa que era imposible, porque siempre terminaban descubiertas, con la cara llena de azúcar glas.

Lo primero que vio al entrar en la sala fue a su tía, se veía distinta con el cabello rubio cayéndole en cascadas de ondas sobre los hombros, llevaba una túnica verde de viaje bastante elegante, que hacía juego con sus ojos grises, se la notaba contenta, mientras jugaba ausentemente con un medallón que Scorpius reconoció como una joya familiar por el emblema que tenía. Ahora podía decir que no encontraba a la Vesica Piscis del todo extraña para ser el emblema de los Greengrass, aunque lo más seguro era que fuera de los Sauveterre, si tenía en cuenta la historia de su familia. Al lado de su tía se encontraba su tío David, quien iba vestido con sus típicas ropas muggles, lucía algo cansado por el viaje pero eso no ocultaba la emoción que lucía en el rostro, como siempre que veía a sus familiares mágicos. Por un momento Scorpius se preguntó si David Matheson estaría al tanto de lo que pasaba en la herencia familiar, aunque lo más probable es que fuera así. Su tío era una persona bastante peculiar, que hacía pareja perfecta con su tía Daphne, ambos se complementaban como polos opuestos, donde su tía parecía la típica mujer que en su época escolar había pertenecido al bando de los populares de la clase, una mujer rubia de complexión delgada pero con curvas que recordaba a las modelos de _Corazón de Bruja_, en cambio, su tío parecía salido del grupo de nerds. Era un hombre algo alto desgarbado pero con complexión muscular, de tez pálida como todos los que se pasan las horas adentro de sus casas entre libros, la cual era sombreada por una barba de días que hacía juego con su rizado cabello de color negro, sus ojos castaños estaban ocultos tras un par de gafas de armazón negra y gruesa, dándole ese aspecto de bibliotecario o maestro de pociones excéntrico. Además del hecho de que Daphne fuera bruja y David fuera muggle. Los Matheson sin duda eran una pareja dispareja en todos los sentidos.

—¡Scorpius! —una voz algo chillona lo distrajo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sintió un par de brazos lo agarraban de la nada, en un intento por tumbarlo y abrazarlo al mismo tiempo.

Reconocía la voz, incluso sin haber visto siquiera el enjambre de cabellos dorados que parecían haber cobrado vida y que eran los causantes de que se hubiera pegado con la pared de la sala de estar.

—Do-Dorea, no… no puedo-no —sentía que el aire le estaba faltado de tan apretado que le tenía su pequeña prima.

—¡Dorea! —le llamó su madre—, estás asfixiando al pobre de tu primo.

—Lo siento— sonrió avergonzada su prima, soltándolo.

Dorea Matheson le sonrió radiante. La chica estaba tal como Scorpius la recordaba, menuda para su edad, de facciones similares a las de un duendecillo o algún tipo de felino, dependiendo de la emoción que reflejara en el momento, sus ojos grisáceos le inspeccionaban de igual manera, brillando con alegría propia de quien se reencuentra con alguien a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo.

—¡Hola! —le saludó más tranquila, tenía un acento estadounidense muy marcado—, haz crecido mucho.

Scorpius le sonrió divertido. A veces Dorea no tenía filtro.

—Tú también has crecido mucho, pequeña saltamontes—le dijo mientras le despeinaba su, ya de por sí, despeinado cabello dorado.

—¡Este año iré a Hogwarts! —anunció con gran alegría.

—¿Se mudarán a Inglaterra, entonces? —preguntó Astoria a su hermana, que había visto toda la escena entre su hijo y su sobrina sentada en uno de los sillones junto a la chimenea. Scorpius notó que estaba estratégicamente colocada entre la mesita con los bocadillos y los invitados.

—Ese es el plan—respondió David—, sabía que Daphne quería estar más cerca de ustedes, y que pronto sería el momento en que Dorea debiera de recibir su educación mágica, por lo que solicité un puesto de trabajo en mi empresa en Londres, y hace un mes me han dado la luz verde, así que… ¡nos tendrán más cerca!

—¡Oh, Daphne, me alegro tanto!

Ambas hermanas se levantaron para darse un fuerte abrazo. Fue cuando Scorpius notó la ausencia de su abuelo y su padre. Aquello era raro.

—Seremos compañeros en Hogwarts—le dijo Dorea contenta—. La verdad es un alivio, pues no me imaginaba yendo a la Escuela de Salem. Habría sido todo un desperdicio.

—Dicen que es una escuela buena—le respondió algo distraído, lo cierto es que su mente pensaba en dónde podrían estar los dos hombres ausentes.

—¡Tonterías! —exclamó Dorea— No hay mejor escuela que Hogwarts.

—Hablando de Hogwarts, querido sobrino, escuchamos mucho sobre tus hazañas y eso que sólo fue tu primer año.

Scorpius sintió sus mejillas arder.

—Oh, Daphne. Ni te imaginas el susto que nosotros tuvimos— comenzó a hablar su abuela—. Espero que este año sea más tranquilo.

Los ojos azules de su abuela le miraron con preocupación, era obvio que sabía sobre lo que su abuelo le había instruido, después de todo era un legado que sucedía por su parte de la familia. Y aunque sabía que ese año también sería uno lleno de aventuras, esperaba lo mismo que su abuela.

Una vez que los recién llegados terminaron el té y las delicias turcas de Branwen, se desplazaron al piso superior para acomodar sus pertenencias, que los dos elfos domésticos de sus abuelos, Cleh y Winter, habían llevado a sus respectivas habitaciones. Scorpius acompañó a Dorea, quien literalmente lo jaló tras ella escaleras arriba hasta la habitación que estaba enfrente de la suya.

—¿Es cierto que peleaste con una bruja malvada? —le interrogó una vez que estuvieron solos.

—Algo así—le respondió—, en realidad tuve suerte, mis amigos estuvieron siempre conmigo.

—¡Impresionante! —soltó su prima, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama—. Me gustaría vivir alguna aventura así, como soñábamos cuando éramos chicos.

Scorpius sonrió ante el recuerdo de ellos dos corriendo por el jardín de la casa de sus abuelos en Inglaterra, ambos imaginando que un troll de montaña les perseguía porque quería llevárselos para jugar con sus hijos. Su imaginación sí que era algo exacerbada.

—No te lo recomiendo—susurró Scorpius mientras miraba fijo por la ventana, le había parecido ver unas figuras a lo lejos, cerca del faro que estaba a unos metros de distancia de la casa, pero al parecer habían sido ideas suyas.

—¿Por qué?

—No es divertido, créeme.

—¡Yo quiero vivir aventuras! —soltó la rubia con decisión.

Por un momento le pareció que su prima se parecía un poco a Rose cuando se ponía pesada.

—Y las vivirás, Hogwarts es impresionante, primita— le dijo con seguridad—, pero las aventuras que vivas deben de ser… menos drásticas, casi muere una de mis mejores amigas, ¿sabes? No todo es como cuando jugábamos juntos.

—Tus amigos son un Potter y un Weasley.

Scorpius asintió.

—Vaya, ¿cómo reaccionó el tío Draco?

—Tal y como imagino que lo estás pensando— sonrió al ver la mirada traviesa de su prima, misma que la hacía ver como un gato que se comió a un canario y venía a regodearse de su gran logro ante su dueño humano.

—Y eres Gryffindor.

—Así es.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos.

—Yo iré a Slytherin—le dijo seria—. Vamos a estar en las casas rivales.

—Eso no lo sabes— intentó tranquilizarla.

—No, sé lo que digo. Tengo la misma personalidad de mamá, Slytherin de pies a cabeza.

—Si eso sucede, siempre estaré ahí. No importa que pase.

—¿Lo prometes?

La imagen de Cayo Goyle y sus amigotes le vino a la mente. Eran sus archienemigos que iban a Slytherin, todos hijos de los examigos Mortífagos de su padre, que lo odiaban simplemente por ideologías familiares sobre el apellido Malfoy. Se imaginó por un momento a la pobre Dorea sola en ese nido de serpientes y sintió rabia.

—Lo prometo.

Dorea le sonrió con cariño.

* * *

—Ésta es Rose Weasley, y el de al lado es Albus Potter.

Los dos primos se encontraban en la habitación de Scorpius, quien le enseñaba a su prima algunas de las fotos que se había ido tomando durante su año escolar.

—Tus mejores amigos.

—Así es, los conocerás a ambos pronto, estarán en el Mundial de Quidditch con sus familias.

—¿Potter irá?

Scorpius frunció el ceño. Desde que le había hablado a Dorea sobre Albus su prima no paraba de preguntar sobre su amigo pelinegro.

—Sí, él y todos los Potter irán.

—No puedo creer que seas amigo del hijo de Ginny Potter—susurró—, la ex jugadora de las Harpies, por no mencionar a Harry Potter.

—Créeme, yo tampoco sé cómo Al terminó siendo mi amigo.

—Yo sí lo creo, siempre fuiste diferente— le dijo Dorea. Su prima le miró unos segundos para luego abrir sus ojos de par en par— ¡Oh, lo olvidé!

—¿Qué olvidaste?

—¡Tu regalo! —le respondió mientras se incorporaba de un brinco, el movimiento hizo ulular a Morgana que la miró irritada pues la había despertado de su siesta—. Mamá me dijo que te lo diera cuando desempacara. —Dicho eso, su prima salió corriendo de la habitación.

Scorpius aprovechó la huida de su prima para guardar las fotografías de sus amigos en el álbum del que las había sacado. Cuando levantó el libro, un sobre cayó a sus pies. Aquello le resultaba extraño. No recordaba haber guardado ningún sobre ahí. Con cuidado lo recogió. No llevaba remitente, justo cuando iba a inspeccionar el sello, Dorea hizo acto de aparición. Llevaba consigo un paquete mal envuelto.

—Feliz cumpleaños atrasado—sonrió, entregándole el regalo a su primo.

El rubio dejó el sobre en su mesita de noche, después lo examinaría con cuidado, para tomar aquél presente que sabía que sería uno de los inventos de su tía. A ella le encantaba fabricar cosas inspiradas en los artefactos muggles que su esposo inventaba, y aunque su trabajo como Inefable en el Ministerio de Magia era completamente secreto, tomaba como un hobbie la fabricación de aquellos objetos.

Con cuidado, Scorpius retiró la envoltura, dejándola sobre su cama, ante la mirada expectante de su prima.

—¿Te gusta? —quiso saber la menor.

Scorpius sostuvo su regalo en una mano, a simple vista parecía una pequeña caja rectangular negra, como los celulares que había visto en la casa de Albus, solamente que estaba hecho de un metal azulado, y tenía distintos botones en lo que habría sido la pantalla del aparato muggle, los cuales tenían inscripciones que el rubio reconoció como runas.

—¿Qué es?

—Es un invento de mamá, ella lo llama _Warlocker_— le explicó Dorea, mientras lo tomaba de sus manos y presionaba el único botón que no tenía runas. El aparato brilló intensamente, para luego dejar iluminados los botones—. Es como una varita, produce magia, pero no para hacer encantamientos ni hechizos. Puedes generar luz con este botón, por ejemplo— su prima presionó uno de los botones que había en la parte superior del aparato, e instantáneamente el objeto volvió a resplandecer—, puedes graduar la luz moviendo el botón como una perilla. Además detecta objetos mágicos, o eso me dijo mamá, sirve como brújula y calcula los calendarios lunares, entre otras cosas. Además puedes escribir mensajes, y sólo compartirlos con los que tengan otro Warlocker, como yo.

—Vaya—murmuró Scorpius impresionado—, gracias.

—Sabía que te gustaría—sonrió Dorea.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Dorea le enseñó las distintas funciones del Warlocker.

—Entonces estaremos comunicados en Hogwarts—le dijo Scorpius—, ¿lo ves?, pase lo que pase podrás contactarme siempre.

Dorea le abrazó.

—Te extrañaba.

—Y yo a ti— rio—, eres como mi hermana pequeña.

—A la que no ves desde hace varios años— dijo ella con un puchero.

—Vivías al otro lado del charco, no era como si pudiera tomar la red Flu e ir a visitarte cada fin de semana.

—Touché.

Afuera comenzaba a oscurecer, por lo que no les extrañó que su abuela les llamara a cenar, por medio de Cleh y Winter.

—Adelántate— le dijo a Dorea—, yo tengo que escribirles una carta a Rose y a Albus, para ver dónde nos veremos en unos días.

—¡Ya quiero conocerlos! —exclamó su prima emocionada, saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación.

Lo cierto era que Scorpius ya les había escrito hacía dos días atrás a sus dos amigos, los tres habían acordado verse en la entrada del Campamento a las doce del mediodía, así podrían unirse cuando sus familias ya estuvieran acomodadas. Albus le había comentado que lo más probable fuera que les ubicaran en la zona VIP del lugar, cerca de los altos mandos del ministerio, tal como les había pasado en el Mundial anterior en Argentina, eso principalmente porque la prensa solía molestarles bastante, incluso cuando Ginny intentaba todo lo que podía para impedirlo. La razón por la que le había pedido a su prima que se marchara era para poder inspeccionar aquél extraño sobre. Algo le decía que era para él, pero que debía de ser prudente, y no se equivocaba. Cuando volteó el sobre en su mano, descubrió el sello familiar, la Vesica Piscis.

Sacó el contenido del sobre, y frunció el ceño. Era un pergamino doblado, estaba algo viejo pero no tenía contenido alguno. Estaba en blanco.

—¿Qué es esto? —murmuró para sí mismo.

El papel brilló a la luz de la vela, rebelando una frase que hizo que se le erizara el bello de la nuca.

_HA COMENZADO.__** Pas a pas, se va luènh**_

* * *

_¿Qué tal les cayó Dorea? Sé que salió poco, pero ya van a conocerla un poco mejor con el paso de los capítulos, tengo muchas ideas para su personaje._

_La carta que recibió Scorpius será revelada con más detenimiento en el próximo capítulo, donde por fin regresarán Albus y Rose (¡yay!). Cabe destacar que pese a que es un capítulo de transición, tiene muchas pistas sobre el futuro._

_Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente capítulo, de lo mientras les aconsejo que para hacer más leve la espera vean la serie _Sleepy Hollow _y _The Librarians, _que se han convertido en mis favoritas, sino vean la película _As Above, So Below, _es de suspenso pero realmente me ha gustado especialmente porque su trama está ligada con la búsqueda de la Piedra Filosofal. Y si son más de leer, les recomiendo altamente que se hagan adictos a la serie _Cazadores de Sombras_, Cassandra Clare sin duda sabe cómo engancharte (yo ya voy por el cuarto libro), lo curioso, y no sé si los que ya lo leyeron lo saben, es que estas historias comenzaron como fanfictions de Harry Potter (si ven similitud entre Jace y Draco Malfoy no es coincidencia, así como tampoco lo es Ginny/Hermione con Clary o Simon con Harry/Ron)._

_Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo para decir por ahora. Así que, aguardo impaciente sus reviews._

_Un beso grande, nos leemos a la próxima._

_¡Travesura realizada!_

_Aye436_


	3. AVISO

**NOTICIAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola a todo/as!

Como algunos saben he estado alejada del mundo de la fanfiction desde hace varios meses, todo esto ha sido a causa de temas personales y además porque estoy enfrascada en otra aventura: escribir mi primera novela original.

Nunca antes sentí tanta magia escribiendo hasta que llegó esta historia a mi mente, desde que la concebí sentí que debía de parar con el resto de lo que estaba escribiendo y dedicarme de llena a ella.

Por eso y por que sé que ustedes siempre estuvieron al pendiente de todo lo que escribo, les comparto mi alegría, aún no está terminada, pro quiero ver el recibiminto que tiene entre los lectores (por eso ando en busca de críticas constructivas), así que los que deseen acompañarme en esta aventura, pueden seguirla desde Wattpad, haciendo click aquí: **Castillos de Arena (VER LINK EN MI PROFILE).**

La novela se encuentra registrada en SafeCreative, así que tengo todos los derechos de autor (lo aclaro porque ya me pasó antes enfrentarme al plagio).

Espero que me acompañen en este camino. Recuerden que nunca abandonaré el resto de las historias, sólo estarán en HIATUS momentáneo, hasta que Castillos llegue a su punto final.

Los quiero y espero leerlos pronto!

XOXOX

Aye436


End file.
